Talk:Flood Juggernaut
Speculation Some theories put forward by fans Hunters *See article :Wow why would people think it's a Hunter, that is prety stupid.--prophit of war 14:35, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Combination of several Combat Forms? Some fans also believe it could be a combined form of several Combat Forms. Naturul Life Cycle of Flood? It could also be a more mature stage of the Flood, since Flood do age into Carrier Forms over time, this could be the stage after Combat but before Carrier, hence its shape. Mobile Brain Form? Is it possible the Juggernaut is a mobile Brain Form? It is phsyically similar to the form seen on the Truth and Reconcilation which infected Captain Keyes. --CrzyAznSprtn 16:24, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :Why would they use it for fighting then? :Perhaps that's why Bungie removed the Juggernaut or maybe they're like extensions of the Gravemind so his control of the Flood can stretch further. Who know's, I was just thinking. --CrzyAznSprtn 16:24, 9 August 2006 (UTC) *There is a distinct possibility that the Juggernauts are the flood infection form of the Engineers. There is a startling resemblance in the shape of the central body, number of tentacles (four on the Engineer, two on each side of the Juggernaut at the base of the larger tentacles), and both species were deleted from the game. However another theory is It is made of multiple flood As the foot appears to be a Human Combat Form IS it Drinol? POV stuff about it not being a Drinol. There's is no current official explanation for what a Juggernaut is, so don't add what you think. Personally, I think its just a bunch of Carriers combined, but I'm not going to add that, because its speculation. Irkallabyss :I don't think it's a Drinol but if it's an Engineer they're non combatent maybe the flood modify their bodies like if a lifeforms body is useless to the flood they modify them probably. I mean the flood human forms are abveously modified with their heads like that. So maybe that's it I admit it's speculation.--prophit of war 22:39, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::I think it's a Drinol, because remember how the carrier forms are disfigured grunts? Well it looks like it could just be very disfigured with tentacles where its arms should be, but instead of sprouting from the arms like most combat forms, this case it totally replaces them. Or, maybe it's an entirely new species.--FRAG3TH ::Too bad they don't show the flood changing creatures ingame--prophit of war 15:59, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure they're not Drinol because Drinol are probably bigger than that. You know, on the H2 CE dvd they said it's to big to fight and you're able to fight the juggernaut.--prophit of war 18:58, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Are they Brutes? *It's a flood brute :I don't think so, they look to big.--prophit of war 14:30, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe that was why they were deleted Where is it Where is it? I'm probably the only one here who can survive the entire game on legiondary without dying, ever! Ah I love Invincibility cheats plus being able to turn the skulls off and on before I play, well anyway I wanta fight it. So can somebody tell me where the hell it is. It looks like a good way to test how powerfull my cheats are.--prophit of war 22:30, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :*Bungie cut it out, but left the data in the disc. You have to mod it into a level. BTW, someone beat the whole game on Legendary without dying once, and he did it without mods. Although, he did take shortcuts Bungie probably didn't intend. --Dragonclaws 23:52, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Yeah, shortcuts, although I used cheats but still that Juggernaut in that video looked powerful and thats what I meant. But since my brother does the mods and I do the cheats, I guess I can't beat it since my brother won't mod for me after he deletes them, untill he puts them back atleast.--prophit of war 14:29, 22 November 2006 (UTC)